The Girl in the Water
by Miss Psycho
Summary: All flowers need water to grow, don't they? Join Celia Falconari, a young woman in her journey for love, friendship, and the sea. KuramaOC Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, whoever's reading~

Before you start reading, read my little notes first.

I'm a little rusty with fanfic writing. No, _really_ rusty xD. The first fic I wrote was when I was in second grade (when YYH was still out ;n;) and it got some pretty good reviews. However, the site (not saying what) mysteriously deleted my fic so I was, for lack of a better term, pissed. But anyway, I'm trying to hone my fan fiction writing skills yet again while I actually can ^^.

Please, don't flame this fic just because it's a KuramaOC fic. I just can't really picture him in a romantic relationship with any of the canon girls in the series. And besides, some really good fics, not just Kurama, are really good and the main boy is paired with an original character. I really don't want to see stuff in my inbox saying "BLAHBLAHBLAH SHE'S SUCH A MARY-SUE BLAH BLAH BLAH THIS FIC BLOWS BECAUSE IT ISN'T KURAMAxSO AND SO! FANGIRL(or boy..?) SMAASH!" because that'll just make me upset and not want to write.

This fic will be rated **T** for now. I _might_ do a lime/lemon scene if someone is willing to help me since I'm not good with writing out naughty things. Also, reviews are just another online code word for LOVE! So... send me some.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please send reviews, critiques (don't be too harsh!), and love.

Forever yours,

Miss Psycho

* * *

**_~The Girl in the Water~_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

I've always loved the water. Lakes, ponds, no matter what, I'll love it as long as I can swim. However, my favorite place to go will always be the ocean. The cool, gentle caress of the waves moving so gracefully past me. The salty tang of ocean water on the tip of my tongue. The beautiful cerulean color of the sea on a clear, sunny day...

To me, it is heaven.

However, the sea, my personal heaven on Earth, can be a cruel, terrible, dangerous place. A storm would turn that once perfect, crystal-clear water turns into a grey battleground. Giant waves crash against anything, _everything_, in their path, sucking their victims into the murky depths in a complete domination. Boats, buoys, everything is marred in its wake. I am used to this battle, though, for I have lived to see the true cruelty of the ocean. In fact, I have been able to wield that terrific force for myself...

...But that story can wait for another day, and I have all the time in the world to tell it. Do not worry, I will tell you if you do just one thing for me: listen. However, I cannot just begin with that. I think the best place to start...

_...is the beginning._

* * *

_That same scene always played, every night, for a very long time._

_It was raining heavily, but she didn't care. The fog was so thick, she could barely see the road before her, but she just kept running. Down the rain-slicked streets, through alleys, over some low fences. She didn't care what happened to her as long as she reached her destination in time. Icy-blue hair stuck to her forehead, a soaked white gown clung to her body. She was looking for someone. Someone important._ _And she knew exactly where that someone would be._ _Horrible thoughts of what could be happening to this person ran through her mind, worrying her more and making her need to run faster. _

_Then, from a little ways down the road, she saw it. _

_First, the cloud of smoke. _

_Then, fire. _

_Her home._

Their _home._

_Burning. _

_With him inside..._

_She couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. Paralyzed. "No," she choked, slowly dragging herself closer to the burning building. The girl fell to her knees, tears mixing with the pelting rain as a sob shook her frail body. A shrill cry tore through the pitter-patter of the rain, followed by a low rumble of thunder. Desperately, the girl tried to move, but something was stopping her..._

* * *

Celia woke up to the annoying buzz that was her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and yawned.. "Who is that girl?" she sighed as she picked up her alarm clock. It read 9:34 'I need to get ready,' she thought, placing the electronic back on her night stand. Japan was a completely different place from Italy. It was like a constant clash of feudal, kimono-clad past and the technological present, unlike her simple, seaside home in Italy. Standing up, Celia frowned. "I miss my old house," she whined. 'Well... at least my parents got us a house close to the water,' she thought, sighing inwardly as she looked around her new room. Boxes and furniture were neatly arranged according to where things would be her room as well as in the rest of the house, which she shared with her brother. Their parents stayed in Italy to watch over their clothing business. Luckily, the house the siblings' mother and father gave them was not small, nor was it too big.

After a bit of cleaning in her room, Celia padded quietly into the bathroom and closed the door for a quick shower. Unfortunately, it didn't go as "quick" as she had hoped. While toweling her hair dry, she stood in front of the mirror. "At least the neighbors aren't weird," she mused, brushing the little tangles out of her brown hair. Today, she would be meeting with her newfound friend and neighbor, Shuichi, to go sightseeing. 'He said he'd be bringing some friends, too,' the Italian thought happily as she tied the straps of her powder-blue sun dress behind her neck. 'I wonder what they're like...' she thought, grabbing a pair of white sandals she set on the floor before she showered before heading downstairs to accompany Romano in the kitchen.

"About time you came down, _sorellina_," Romano huffed, dishing out his and his sibling's breakfast. "What time is Shuichi picking you up?"

"Good morning to you too," Celia said sarcastically, taking a seat at the table. "He's coming at around ten, ten thirty ("Then you better hurry up, missy."). Why don't you come along?" She asked, lazily dragging her fork in a small circle next to her plate.

"Because I have things to do today!" The elder boy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "You should be thankful I let even let you go! You should be helping me unpack!"

"You don't have complete control over me, you jerk. Only Mamma does. And you both said I needed to make new friends, right?" Celia said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. After taking a bite of eggs, she looked back up at her brother.

"By the way, the eggs came out good."

"Thanks."

After their small exchange, breakfast had calmed down to a serene silence. When both of the twins were finished eating, Celia offered to do the dishes so her brother could start unpacking. While she was putting the last dish on the drying rack, Celia heard a soft knock on the door. Quickly glancing at the clock, she decided that it had to be Shuichi. "I'm coming!" She called out to whoever was on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter two is here for you!**

**...That rhymed.**

**Super thanks to everyone who's read the story so far and naked hugs for those who reviewed and put it on their alert!****It really, really, REALLY means a lot 'cause it makes me want to write more for you guys.**

**Now I'm rambling.**

**People who love a certain foxy... fox demon will be very pleased from this chapter on!**

**Anything in bolded italics will represent him speaking.**

**Anywho, please enjoy the second chapter of The Girl in the Water.**

**P.S. **

**Though it saddens me ever so much, I do not own any characters in Yu Yu Hakusho. I think I forgot to put this in the first chapter. Oops... However, Celia and Romano belong to me as well as a possible villain. **

_

* * *

_

_We ourselves feel that what we are doing is just a drop in the ocean. But the ocean would be less because of that missing drop_. ~ Mother Teresa of Calcutta

* * *

**II**

"Ah, hello, Shuichi," Celia said, smiling happily at her new friend. The redhead returned her smile with equal warmth. 'He has such a nice smile,' Celia thought. 'But I don't want to make him think I'm some sort of fan girl... Plus, I don't even know him that well... And he's just my friend,' she inwardly scolded herself. During her mental self discussion, she managed to peek past Shuichi to see two boys wrestling on the front lawn while a brunette girl watched embarrassedly from near the fence. "I see you've brought your friends!" The girl said happily, moving a bit to get a better look at them.

The two boys that were fighting seemed to be having a good time, though they were getting quite dirty. The taller, well-built boy had a head of gelled-back carrot-orange hair and a goofy expression with a voice ("Eat the dirt, Urameshi!" He called out as he tried to bring his sparring partner down) to match. The "Urameshi" boy had slightly disheveled black hair that probably would have been in the same style if the two weren't fighting. He was much shorter, at least two and a half heads, than the carrot top and a little less muscular, and he was easily taking down the other teen. The brunette leaning on the fence was calling out to the two boys, telling them to stop. Her hair was a pretty milk chocolate brown and reached around where her shoulder blades were. Her attire, much like Celia's, was very simple: a soft pink blouse with a knee-length skirt and some sandals. She seemed like a very nice girl, despite the harsh yelling aimed at the two boys. 'I will get to know them all, I hope,' Celia thought.

"Yes, I have," the redhead chuckled. He turned to look at the motley trio of teens outside and tried to hold back another chuckle. "The black-haired boy is Yusuke, the one on the ground is Kuwabara. The brunette over there," Shuichi pointed at the petite girl, "is Keiko. She is Yusuke's girlfriend." Celia nodded, eating up the information Shuichi was giving her. 'These people seem pretty nice,' the girl thought. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw the goofy expression Kuwabara's face donned. Yusuke seemed to be winning, seeing the triumphant smirk he wore and that Kuwabara's face was in the dirt.

"I asked Romano if he'd like to come along, but he wanted to start unpacking today," Celia said with a little frown. "He's such a hard worker... I wish he could just loosen up sometimes. He never wants to have fun anymore!"

"But you two are twins, aren't you?" Celia nodded. "Maybe more of the seriousness ended up in your brother than in you," Shuichi said with a shrug. In the yard, the two boys finally split up and the trio made their way to the porch.

"I'm happy we're finally able to meet you," Keiko, said happily. "Shuichi's been telling us about you."

"And by _that_," Yusuke, who was covered in dirt and grass stains, snickered, "she means the poor guy wouldn't stop going on and on about the 'pretty Italian girl' that just moved in." Shuichi rolled his eyes with a nervous smile ('He looks kind of cute with that smile,' Celia thought) while Keiko gave Yusuke a smack on the back of the head. Kuwabara, who was covered in more filth with the addition of a few bumps and bruises, laughed loudly.

Celia giggled, a small pink tint gracing her cheeks. "Well, now that you've embarrassed Shuichi as well as myself, do you guys mind telling me where we are going to go today?"

"We've decided to surprise you," Keiko said with a smile. Kuwabara proudly grinned and mouthed "It was my idea!", which made Celia smile at the boy.

"Alright. I'm going to ask Romano one more time if he wants to come. You can all come in if you'd like," the girl said, stepping aside to allow room for her guests to enter the house. When they came in, Yusuke and Kuwabara gawked at the cleanliness of the space before them.

"Holy... Who the heck keeps this place clean?!" Kuwabara blurted out. Once again, Celia giggled at the boy. He truly was a goof. Minus the stacks boxes and containers everywhere, the house was in a relatively neat state with only one or two places in need of a little TLC (A/N: If you don't know what TLC means... I don't even know. I'll tell you at the end of the chapter).

"The twins don't live with their parents, so they take care of themselves," Shuichi stated as Celia left the room. Keiko looked where Celia once was sadly and looked back at Shuichi.

"What happened to them?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing," the redhead stated. That seemed to calm Keiko down a bit. "They just decided to stay in Italy so they could run the family business."

"Well, the way you said it made me think something bad happened," Keiko sighed.

* * *

"Romano, are you sure you don't want to come with us today? It looks like it's going to be really fun and the others would really like it if you came along," Celia called out from the doorway to the room the duo declared the study. Romano was currently unpacking their books since the bookcase was put together the previous evening.

"I'm positive."

"Honest to God?" Celia asked, crossing her arms (A/N: Sorry if this offends anyone!).

"Yes. And if you go somewhere with good food..." Romano began with a knowing smirk.

"...Make sure I bring some home for you. Of course, brother," Celia grinned, giving her brother a quick one-armed hug and a peck on the cheek before bouncing out the door. "_Arrivederci_!" Romano couldn't help but smile at his younger twin's behavior.

"She's such a kid," he said to himself, sliding two encyclopedias into place. "Such a kid.."

* * *

The group had taken Keiko's car, deemed "The Tank" by Yusuke due to it's seemingly indestructible body, so everyone could sit comfortably. After much arguing between the two, Keiko got to drive while Yusuke had taken the passenger seat. In the middle seat was Kuwabara and in the back sat Shuichi and Celia. Said Italian was eagerly looking out the window, taking in the city view. "I've never really been in a big city before," Celia confessed with excited smile on her face. The buildings were so tall and there were so many people compared to the small town she had previously lived in. However there was much less color and music, which the young lady truly missed.

"Really?" Kuwabara asked as he turned around, eyebrows raising at the girl. "It isn't really that great, but we found a couple pretty good places to show ya. Ain't that right, Shuichi?" The carrot-haired boy smiled and looked to Shuichi. He nodded. The rest of the ride was quite nice except for a small, comical altercation between Yusuke and Kuwabara (which was quickly settled when Keiko slammed the breaks at a red light). Other than that, there was a peaceful quiet occasionally broken by small conversations between the others and Celia. Finally, the slightly abused van (A/N: I'm sorry I'm putting so many notes in here! But anyway.. VANS FTW) pulled to a stop in front of a large blue building. Yusuke turned to look at the passengers in the back with a grin.

"Shuichi here told us you're a big fan of water so... Keiko found this aquarium. Apparently, it's awesome... But I doubt it," Yusuke shrugged before getting hit with a small pink sandal. "What was that for?!"

"Get the stick out of your butt," Keiko said simply before grabbing her purse. "Now let's go before it gets crowded," were her last words before she shut the door. Celia grinned and looked at Shuichi with excitement dancing in her eyes. Aquariums were her second favorite place to be in the whole world. The redhead smiled back, unbuckled and got out of the car, letting Kuwabara out after him.

"Coming, Celia?" He asked, offering his hand to help her get out of the car. The girl couldn't help but blush as she gently placed her hand in his for balance, shakily stepping out of the car. Shuichi let her hand go when both feet were on the ground and closed the door behind her. With a grin, he bowed and offered his friend an arm. "Shall we, my lady?" Celia laughed and linked arms with her friend.

"Of course, kind sir," Celia chuckled as she adjusted her arm so the two were comfortable. "Are you always this way with new friends?" She asked, still chuckling a bit as they neared the entrance to the aquarium.

"Only the ones I would like to truly get to know," Shuichi said honestly. To Celia, the answer seemed innocent enough as they got closer and closer to the entrance. Meanwhile, a deep chuckle resonated through the boy's mind. A tall, handsome man sat on a large, regal looking seat in his domain in Shuichi's subconscious. Fuzzy silver ears flicked occasionally while four (A/N: I believe Yoko is old. Very old. So for for every two hundred and fifty years he lived, he grew a new tail. Do the math, kids.) tails swayed slowly. The demon was amused by watching this innocent little woman from inside his vessel's mind and decided he would share his opinions with his dear human.

_**Oh, yes**_, the voice snickered._** You would just **_**love**_** to get closer to her, wouldn't you? Why don't you take her? That's the how I got to know all of my lovers.**_

'And then you leave them. Celia is not that kind of girl and I refuse to destroy our friendship,' Shuichi said in a warning tone.

_**Touchy, touchy, dear Shuichi.**_ Yoko smirked, tails swishing around his perfectly sculpted body. _**She is quite a beautiful human as well. She smells like the sea...**_ He began to trail off, mumbling various comments about Celia's body. Shuichi bit his lip to keep himself from blushing at the very.. explicit thoughts Yoko was giving the boy.

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Celia asked, looking up at her friend. "You're spacing out a little on me."

"Oh... I'm sorry if I worried you, Celia," Shuichi sighed. "I was just thinking. I am alright."

"Alright then," the girl smiled softly and gave her friend's arm a light squeeze. "Let's go inside. The others have probably gone on without us."

"Of course," Shuichi smiled, slowly regaining his composure from his conversation with his perverted alter ego. He reached out and pulled the door open so Celia could enter, letting go of her arm in the process. He smiled at the expression on the girl's face: Awe, excitement, and joy with a small hint of curiosity. With a small pop of her heel Celia turned to Shuichi with a bright smile.

"Well, let's go!"

* * *

**And that is chapter two! I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry I kind of ended it with a cliffy. I also want to play with different points of view, but I'm afraid it'll make the story suck. So if you, my loving friends and readers, could send me an opinion it would get you some major lovin' from me :).**

**But whatever. In chapter three, we see what happens with Celia and Shuichi in the aquarium and where the heck the others went!** **Also, a few new characters may or may not be introduced, so stay tuned.**

**Peace, love, and naked hugs to all (especially those who review!).**


End file.
